Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble
by DarkerSmileForever
Summary: Damon lunges on Elena, his apical fangs ripping her neck open causing her to scream. Loud ear piercing scream that warms the evil darkness that was once Damon's cold insides. Bonnie accidentally awakes something evil when using magic while drunk, now her and Elena are in his possession. Who will save them? Since Saint Stefan is stuck in the tomb. DARK!DAMON/RAPE/Major-AU/Adult!
1. Magicly Screwed

**SUMMERY: Bonnie and Elena are drunk and play around with magic, only Elena messes it up which causes Damon to 'lose it'... Will Bonnie and Elena survive Damons darkest side since stefan is stuck in the tomb? Or will they be forced to be Damons slaves? LEMONS! Thank you to DomOx beta-ed this for me! If you haven't read any of DomOx stories you should check them out! My favourite is ****'Just the Way You Are' Stefan always makes me laugh!**

**I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot!**

**Bonnie POV~**

"Oh come on Bonnie it will be fun!"

"Elena I don't know" I pouted slightly, I didn't want to say no to Elena after everything we've been though together but she was asking for a lot...

"Please Bonnie It will be so fun!" Elena's face was lighting up she looked excited I haven't seen a genuine smile on her face for months. We were both kidnapped by a vampire that led to the tomb incident, my gram dying, the whole fiasco on flounders night, Caroline turning into a vampire, me trying to light Damon on fire, then help sealing Katherine the vampire hoe from hell in a room so Stefan and Damon could stake her but finding out that she was being linked to Elena by a another witch that was related to me then Elena getting kidnapped AGAIN, Jeremy being a complete idiot (but also sweet) and getting Stefan locked in the tomb plus all the other shit that happened... I was drained.

"I don't know Elena the spell is complicated and really hard to get exact" Elena looked at me sternly.

"You can do it Bonnie, come on it will be fun" Her mouth curled up into a smile as she said fun.

I bit my lip and looked down at the spell book. It had a worn out black leather binding with faded red writing 'Spells Of The Labyrinthine And Voluptuous'. Elena and I had found it while we were searching though my grams things. My father decided to put the house on the market. I had argued, begged, whined and bitched about it till I was blue in the face but he wouldn't listen. He kept saying that we couldn't afford it, that we should have sold it weeks ago and that the money obtained from the house could be put to good use. So since I needed help and Elena had been moping around her house depressed (since Stefan had been sealed in the tomb with the evil vampire hoe herself) ,So I had invited Elena over to have a few drinks, listen to some music and help me see what I wanted to keep or give to good will. We got side tracked with the packing when we found my grams magic supplies she had hidden in the attic. So here we both are sitting in the attic blitzed out of our mind, and she's persuading me to do magic.

I looked up from the book to her, she was biting her lip, head cocked to the side.

"Please Bonnie?" she pleaded and pouted.

I took a deep breath and sighed rolling my eyes in defeat, she crashed into me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a bear hold of a hug

"Yay it's going to be so fun"

**Third Person POV~**

Elena and Bonnie sat across from each other cross legged on the floor surrounded by a circle of Himalayan salt in the attic. It was filled with Dark red and rose candles. Bonnie had her head dipped down, trying to study the words in her drunken stupor. Elena was giddy with pleasure, the spell they had chosen to try, Well the spell Elena got Bonnie to try was a spell of pleasure.

"Okay I think I'm ready" Bonnie announced

"Yay, what do we do?" Elena asked excitedly.

"All you have to repeat a phrase over and over again in sync with me, and I'll do the rest"

"What's the phrase?"

Bonnie looked back down at the book and spoke out the spell to Elena.

"Bound are those who long for love ,but fear to much to let thrive,release thy self from bitter pride and allow bliss to take thee side".

"Wow" Bonnie gasped

"What?" Elena demanded. *She wanted to know.

Bonnie head snapped up to look at Elena's dumbstruck expression, Bonnie was ticked off, hadn't Elena even been listening to her?

"Elena didn't you hear the spell!... I have a feeling this spell is a lot more complicated then I originally thought" Bonnie explained slowly

Elena huffed " Bonnie you got this, I know you do, just please at least try it... PLEASE" Elena begged. Bonnie gave a slow nod, she had already agreed to cast the spell, it couldn't be that bad, right?Bonnie relaxed her posture and sat up straight.

"Okay Elena I'll start the spell and when I start to chant join in, sit still, don't move, and whatever happens please do not break the circle okay...?" Bonnie asked Elena just nodded, she just wanted for the spell to be cast as quickly as nodded as well and closed her eyes trying to think of the spell and only the spell, Bonnie took a deep breath and exhaled rising her head toward the ceiling, letting her magic surge though her body, Bonnie enjoyed this part, when she could feel the tingling sensation of magic tickling her from finger tips to her toes, it made her feel powerful... it made her fell ALIVE.

"Bound are those who long for love," Bonnie began to chant, "but fear to much to let thrive," Elena jumped in "release thy self from bitter pride and allow bliss to take thee side" they chanted in union. They repeated the phrase again but this time Elena noticed that the air was beginning to thicken.

"Bound are those who long for love ,but fear to much to let thrive,release thy self from bitter pride and allow bliss to take thee side". They chanted again the candles began to flicker threatening to blow out. Elena looked around chanting softer and softer while Bonnie was getting louder, unaware of the tension building in the room. Air starting to swirl around them throwing their hair all over their face but only Elena noticed. "Bonnie" Elena whispered panicky, Bonnie was still loudly chanting. A loud high pitched whistling sound started while the wind picked up blowing out half of the candles. "Bonnie" Elena said again louder, she was beginning to get hysterical. "Bound are those who long for love ,but fear to much to let thrive, release thy self from bitter pride and allow bliss to take thee side" Bonnie chanted louder and louder. The wind swilling around the whistling getting louder, blood was dripping from Bonnie's nose. "BONNIE" Elena but one candle had been blown out, but Bonnie kept chanting, the whistling was still increasing "BONNIE" Elena screamed again " BONNIE STOP, STOP, STOP IT BONNIE STOP" She screamed. Elena looked over to see the last candle flicker wildly, She scrambled to her feet sprinting forward, Elena reached out for the candle but in her haste her foot had slide over the salt causing the circle to break. "No, Shit no,no,no" She dropped to her knees trying to fix the circle but it was to late, it was already broken. She was still trying to fix the circle when the last candle went out leaving her in complete darkness. Elena went back to her knees in the fetal position, suddenly Bonnie let out a blood curdling scream, and Elena heard a loud thump; then everything went silent and all the candles re-lit. Elena looked up to see Bonnie laying deathly still half in half out of the circle, with blood leaking heavily out of her nose.

"BONNIE" Elena screamed again.

**Damon POV~**

I sat on the leather couch holding a glass of brandy in my hands while I watched the flames dance before my eyes. How? How could Stefan be so dumb? Getting himself locked in the tomb with that evil cunt... Now I was suppose to figure a way to get him out without letting her out as well? Who the hell am I Houdini for fuck sakes? I sighed and drowned the rest of my drink. I got to my feet and walked over to the bar to pour myself another drink. I uncapped the bottle and tipped it forward to see the luscious brown substance flow freely into the glass. Oh how I love my brandy, I picked up the glass and took another drink. The slight burn from the brandy always help ease the throb in my gums. The throb happens when I'm angry or hungry, but both feeling play in to each other. I finished off the brandy again and made my way to the basement where I kept my stash off blood bank blood, I was hungry but I was not in the mood to hunt tonight.

I was halfway to the cellar door when a pain flared in my chest, I groaned out in pain sinking to my knees. I grabbed into my chest digging in my nails at my attempt to ease the pain. I could smell my own blood from my nails digging into my bare chest. I took a shallow unneeded breath, where the hell was this pain coming from? It was like someone set flames to the inside of my chest, I tried to get up but I couldn't move, if I did the fiery sensation would grow. I lay on the ground in agonizing pain for what seemed hours, then finally it stopped. I took a deep breath and got to my feet, but now my gums were throbbing, I needed blood and I needed it NOW. I took another step toward the cellar when realization kicked in. I now needed to hunt, I needed to feed and fuck two people... Elena and my little witch, OH now this, _this_ is going to be fun.


	2. Darkness likes to play too

**A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry about the delay, it's just that it's getting closer to the end of the first semester which means A LOT more homework, culminating and exams to study for.. But during the two week Christmas break I wrote the beginning of it, and now I'm making myself finish it for all you awesome people! (Don't worry I WILL complete the story) Oh and heads up a main character MIGHT die... I'm just not sure which one yet... I think you guys should have a chance to voice your opinion sooooo... **

**A: Alaric **

**B: Bonnie **

**C: Stefan **

**D: Damon **

**E: Elena **

**F: Jeremy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries' just this plot. **

**Previously: I lay on the ground in agonizing pain for what seemed hours, then finally it stopped. I took a deep breath and got to my feet, but now my gums were throbbing, I needed blood and I needed it NOW. I took another step toward the cellar when realization kicked in. I now needed to hunt, I needed to feed and fuck two people... Elena and my little witch, OH now this, this is going to be fun!**

**You misspelled corner. **

**Now add more on Elena's part. Stretch it just a bit**

Elena sat crossed legged in the attic with Bonnies unconscious, stiff body sprawled across her lap, blood dripping slowly from her nose. Elena had rushed toward Bonnie when Bonnie had fainted. At first Elena thought that she had died, she had been horror struck as she saw Bonnie crash to the floor, but when she got closer she could see Bonnies shallow and short breaths. At first Elena was on panic mode. She kept thinking about what she should do. The first thing she thought about was Stefan but then remembered the extremely sad notion that he was locked in the tomb with Katharine, then she thought about taking her to the hospital but how would she explain what happened?, then Damon crossed her mind but if she called him she would have explain what happened and he would never let her forget it, and when Bonnie woke up (because Elena knew she would make her wake up with every fiber in her being) she would kill her if she asked Damon for help. Jeremy!, Jeremy would know what to do, He had been helping Bonnie with her magic for days now! So Elena retrieved her cell phone from her jeans and dialed Jeremys cell phone.

*Berr-Ringgg*

*Berr-Ringgg*

*Berr-Ringgg*

*Berr-Ri*

"Two thirty in the morning, Elena?" Jeremy asked his voice low and tired yet still held a sarcastic edge to it.

"It's Bonnie" Elena stated trying to keep her voice as calm as possible but Jeremy picked up on the panic.

"What's wrong" His voice raised a few octaves due to the the anxiety in his sisters voice.

"She fainted during a spell and now shes really stiff and won't move but she's breathing, what do I do" Elena was talking faster and faster

"Is her nose bleeding"

"Yes"

"What color?"

"Red..."

"Dark or light?" He voice was still low but it he was more alert.

"Umm...Kinda darker why?"

" Since it's darker it means it was caused by exhaustion caused by over using magic"

"Will she wake up, should I take her to the hospital?"

" No, just sit with her, hold her, talk to her when she walks up get her some orange juice and a cold compress for her head along with some pain killers"

" There is no orange juice here or pain killers"

"Where are you?"

"Her grandmothers house"

" I thought it was on the market"

"It is but we were packing the house up"

"Okay, just hold her I'll be there in about forty minuets, bye"

"Bye" Elena responded before she heard the click.

So Elena sat on the floor running her fingers though Bonnie dark chest nut colored hair, murmuring softly to her.

"It's okay Bonnie your okay, your fine, can you open you eyes? will you open your eyes?,Jeremy will be here soon" Elena kept stroking Bonnies hair back while silent tears streamed down her face.

Why? Elena thought... Why? how could I be so stupid,so naive, so irresponsible,so, so, so careless! It's my fault she continued to scold herself, it's all my fault!, I was the one who practically forced her into doing the spell in the first place, I made her feel guilty when she was already depressed, I'm the one to blame!

It had only been twenty minutes since she had gotten off the phone with Jeremy but to Elena it felt like eternity, Elena had only re lit enough candles so the glow allowed her to see Bonnies face and the majority of the attic by the flicking glow of maroon candles. While the comers of the attic remained plagued by shadows. Elena tried not to look at the darkness, every time she did she remembered the darkness swirling around her while Bonnie chanted.

While the spell was in progress. Elena had felt the darkness move not just the wind but the dark. It wasn't the darkness itself it was what was in the darkness, it felt evil but not quite, it felt more along the lines of... Sadistic.

The more Elena concentrated on the shadows the more it seemed to affect her emotions like it was draining her.. She was trying to look away but she couldn't it was like it was the darkness was the only thing there, like is was the only thing that exists... Until she heard her brother call.

"Elena where are you?"

She opened her mouth to yell down to her brother but a cold hand clamped down on her mouth.

* * *

Damon was speeding toward the west end of town where he knew Elena and Bonnie were in his car . He didn't know how he knew where they were, but it was like he was being pulled toward them. As each second past he got closer and closer to them, and as he got closer the hunger and lust grew. He would have ran to them, it would have been faster but then he decided against because he wanted to take his time with them, a very, very long time, and he didn't want to be disturbed so he would have to bring them back to the boarding house, so he could lock them in the back seat. As Damon got closer and closer to the destination he was deciding which urge was stronger at the moment the hunger or lust?, should he rip open their necks or fuck them senseless first? And who should go first Elena or Bonnie? Just as he was about to make the decision the house they were in appeared and Damon slowed the car, he recognized the house it was the witches elder, the old bitch who died.

Damon parked on the opposite side of the street parking in the shadows of the trees and got out of the car and looked up at the house scowling, aww fuck he thought, how the hell I'm I supposed to get in?, the old wicked bitch of the west had never allowed me in. He stood on the pathway to the house trying to format a script in his head that would convince either Bonnie or Elena to let him in, he hoped it was Elena who answered, he knew he could get her to invite him in, she was so gullible but Bonnie on the other hand would be way more difficult, she could almost see right though him... Almost. While Damon contemplated what to say a white bored caught his attention, For Sale. A smile quickly spread on on his face. The house was up for sale meaning he didn't need an invitation... No one owned it yet.

Damon strolled up the pathway descending the stairs and reached for the handle of the door and twisted and pushed, it slowly creaked open, it was open! could this be any easier? He stepped over the door frame, his foot easily crossing the threshold. He looked up to examine his surroundings. The house only had a few boxes scatted around, he continued to his right leading into the kitchen where various bottles of liquor that were half full sat on the counter. He smiled to himself, he would be able to have some booze with his blood it seemed. He looked up at the ceiling and listened trying to pinpoint where his pets were. He picked up two heart beats coming from the attic one erratic and panicked heart beat and a slow heartbeat.

He exited out of the kitchen going up a hallway toward a staircase leading to the attic, his gums were now pounding; He could smell them... Their blood. Especially Bonnies, she must be bleeding he thought. His lip swept his bottom lip in exstacy. Bonnie, he thought, she smelt like cinnamon, Elena smelt like honey, yet both of them had a tinge of tang at the end of it, declaring the stubbornness in their personality, Bonnies tang was more overpowering. He couldn't wait to rip open their necks and let the hot delicious nectar fill his mouth coating his throat, soothing the aching hunger, his member was growing more and more painfully erect.

He started up the stairs on the narrow passage way leading to the attic where his precious pets were. He reached the top then slowly started turning the door knob opening it quickly though so it wouldn't creek, he wouldn't want to spoil the surprise by one of them seeing him enter.

Apparently his efforts were at a loss, Elena was sitting with her back to him with an unconscious Bonnie on her lap. Damon could tell by the stiff position Elena was sitting in, and the way her shoulders were raised in tension that she was staring at something... But what?

He looked at the direction that Elena was but it was just a dark corner. What the hell? he thought, why was she looking at a dark corner? He looked back at Elena to notice that her straight hair was thrown to the left side to expose her beautiful olive kissed neck . He was getting closer and closer to her without even noticing, all he could concentrate on was her neck, that beautiful, beautiful neck. He was inches away now his fangs slow extracting, his fingers itching to grab hold of her vervain necklace and tear it off so her neck would be bare allow him to sink his fangs in. He stretched out his hand it was a mere center meter away from the pesky necklace when he heard someone opening the front door.

"Elena where are you?" Damon recognized that whiny voice, it was the young Gilbert, Elena annoying brother well technically her cousin, but Jermeys voice seemed to have snap Elena out of her trance. She shock her head turning her body to the door as much as she could with Bonnie on her lap. She opened her mouth to yell back before Damon clamped his hand over her mouth.

Her hands flew up to her mouth, her nails clawing at Damon's hand, he smiled down at her even though she couldn't see him. She was still clawing at her hand, he could feel her hot breath coming fast and hard though her nose. It made his cock twitch in anticipation, but as much as he wanted to throw her on the ground and tear open her neck while he pounded his cock in and out of her he knew that he needed to get them out of the attic before Jeremy found them.

So he removed his hand and knelt beside her. Elena was about to scream before she saw who it was, her expression turned from terrified and panicked to confusion and anger while Damon still had a huge smile on his face.

"Damon why are you he-?" Before she could finish her question Damon snatched her vervain necklace off of her, making her gasp and clutch her neck, eyes growing wide, starring at Damon. Elena was shocked, why had Damon taken off her necklace? How did he know where she was? She looked into his eyes, the usually blazing blue eyes that were purposefully removed of any emotion but sarcasm were now dark... Almost black, it was truly frightening. It seemed to Elena that all the traces of the old sarcastic and witty Damon, who would never physically harm her (no matter how many times he said differently) had been buried beneath and now at the surface lay a true monster.

When Damon had snapped Jeremys neck right in front of her she thought he had become a monster but now, just by one look she could tell that was NOTHING compared to this true beast before her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to get as far away from his as she could, but she was paralyzed, it was like the darkness that had been draining her from the corner had also taken refuge into Damon.

Damon took his chance while she was frozen, he starred into her eyes forcing his will on her.

"You will stand up and walk to the open attic window,you will wait until I pick you up and put you over my shoulder and carry you to my car, you will allow me to do this".

"I will allow you to do it" She repeated back in a lifeless voice. Elena shoved Bonnies limp body off her lap and made her way to the window. Damon stood up and threw Bonnies stiff body over his right shoulder, to him she felt as heavy as a pillow. He could hear Jeremy calling out for Elena from downstairs. He walked quickly toward the window at vampire speed running to his car laying Bonnie in the back seat. He ran back to the house and jumped to the roof climbing back though the attic window and threw Elena over her shoulder and ran back to his car with her.

It had taken Damon five minutes flat to get Elena in the front seat and Bonnie laid on the back seat of his car. He got into the drivers seat turning the key in the ignition, he paused and turned his head toward the house he could still hear Jeremy in the downstairs of the house calling out for Elena.

He reversed the car then drove forward out of the shadows of the trees and into the streetlights speeding off into the direction of his empty house.

Damon looked back at Elena her eyes were blank and she was starring forward, he then looked in his rear view mirror to see Bonnies face, her eyes closed her breathing calm, her heartbeat low. He looked back at the road a huge smile on his face, even though his gums still throbbed with pain, and his cock was painfully rubbing against the tight denim of his jeans. Despite those two things he was still smiling because he had his two pets with him and no one... No one. Could take that away, they were going to have so much fun! Well...At least he was.


	3. Bitter Surprise

**AN: Sorry for the wait... Hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, just this plot **

**_Previously: He looked back at the road a huge smile on his face, even though his gums still throbbed with pain, and his cock was painfully rubbing against the tight denim of his jeans. Despite those two things he was still smiling because he had his two pets with him and no one... No one. Could take that away, they were going to have so much fun! Well...At least he was. _**

(Jeremy POV)

"What. The. FUCCKKK!" I shouted to to the air as I walked down the vacant street.

I'm, absolutely pissed and really, really worried . Elena had called me crying at two o' clock in the mourning crying that Bonnie had fainted while doing magic. I could tell Elena was drunk by the slur of her words. I ran out of the house without telling Aunt Jenna, I was such in a rush he almost forgot my shoes, after pulling them I sprinted toward where Elena was. When I entered the house I was proven correct about Elena being drunk when I found various half empty alcohol sitting on Bonnie's grandmother kitchen counter. Unfortunately I didn't find Bonnie and Elena, I had called out Elena s name through the halls and empty rooms, eventually I found the attic with candles still lit, seeing the lit candles made my heart sink.

So now I'm jogging through the empty streets cursing myself for forgetting my damn cell phone. I thought about the state Elena was when she called, drunk and upset, an easy target for anyone. No, no she's fine I say to myself trying calm down, she is just messing with me, her and Bonnie will stumble in later today laughing their heads off, their just messing with me, their just messing with me I repeated over and over but the reasonable voice in my head began to whisper back, no their not, DANGER, DANGER their in DANGER!

"Jeremy?" I hear a voice yell.

I turned to see Alaric standing on a porch of what was probably his house in a green robe starring at me.

"What are you doing out here, shirtless?" Alaric asked him.

I look down and realize that I forgot to put an shirt on"Elena called and, well... I think something bad has happened".

(Elena POV)

I was tired, so, so damn tired, and my back is killing me, my head is pounding and I'm so cold. I reach down with my eyes still close felling for my covers but when my hand reached down their were no covers what the hell? I open my eyes and see grey cement for a ceiling, where the hell I'm I?

I sit up slowly while my body screams out in protest. I look around at my surroundings trying to recognize it though the dark, the hall light was allowing some light to shine though, but not nearly enough to be able to see much. I survey the familiar room making out some things, a chair in the corner, something shiny hanging from the wall, and another cot on the opposite wall with... With someone in it. Bonnie! I jump off the bed leaping toward her.

"Bonnie!" I tapping her shoulder, no reply. I grab her head, blood is dripping out of her nose,my breath hitches.

"Bonnie!, Wake up!" I start yelling shaking her "BONNIE!"

I was about to scream at her to wake up again before I heard the loud bang of the cellar door hitting the wall. I see Damon's unmistakeable figure standing half in, half out of the door way the darkness hiding his face but the light shining behind his back.

"Damon!" I yell revealed he was here. I wrapped my arms around Bonnie "Damon, Bonnie is hurt, we have to get out of here she has to see a doctor" My voice was getting louder and louder but I couldn't control it.

"Oh you two are NOT going anywhere" His voice was cold but I could hear rage behind it.

I was confused, and the hidden anger in his voice scared me. Suddenly the light was turned and I shut my eyes from the sudden of it when I opened then Damon was an inch from my face I gasp in surprise not only from the close proximity of him but his eyes. His eyes were black!

I could feel the fogginess from my head start to fade away, while I looked away from him, with the light on I knew why the room was so familiar, I had spent so many days down here watching Stefan locked up while he was detoxing from human blood. I was in the boarding house in the cellar room! But why, why was I down here, why was Damon's eyes black, and why- I reached up to grab my necklace Stefan had gotten for me, it was gone.

I heard a short laugh and my eyes snapped up to meet beady black ones, so unlike the ocean blue with a hidden cocky smile behind them, that I was used to seeing. He reached into his black jean pockets pulling out something silver. He looked at it an cruel smirk stretching his lips. Finally he held it up for me and my heat sank. Their in his cold hands he held my necklace my I looked up meeting black eyes once more, before an invisible barrier in my mind lifted and all the things that happened filled my mind. Getting drunk, saying the spell, breaking the circle, Bonnie passing out, then Damon. Oh. My. God! DAMON.

My eyes grew wide as I remember seeing him in a fuzzy haze, he ripped off my necklace, he compelled me!

"Awwe" He mocked in a fake sympathetic voice, "Does my pet remember something she doesn't like?"

"Screw you!" I spat out at him.

His greedy black eyes raked up and down my body.

"Well, what a good idea" and then I felt my self flying though the air smashing back into the cot I was once sleeping on.

I pushed myself up scrambling to my feet only to be knocked down so fast my head spun. He was starring at me his mouth in a evil stretch grin, nothing. Nothing! Like his usually cocky naughty grin this tight lip grin was purely sadistic.

"Does my pet want to play"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Pet" I said slowly trying to fight the waver that threatened to show in my voice.

He didn't respond to this just tilted his head, then a second later he was shirtless walking toward me undoing his belt buckle. He walked slowly,deliberately.

"Yes, you are" his right hand traveled down his chiseled chest down his abs to the belt and in one swift moment, faster then I could capture he yanked his belt off making the belt made a loud crack! He held onto the belt undoing the button on his jeans, his eyes never leaving my body while my eyes never left my body, my eyes never left his hands.

"And you will" He continued as he put a knee on the cot, pressing in between mythighs "Obey me" he stated.

"No" I tried to say sternly but my voice broke.

He smiled at me cruelly, "You think you get a say?" Black lines began to form under his eyes his smile growing to show off his fangs. My heart was racing I opened my mouth to protest again but before I could utter another syllable I was on my back, the weight of him pushing me into the thin mattress.

"Please. Please do- " I was cut off by a my own scream caused by the sharp pain of his fangs tearing though my flesh.

**A/N: So? What ya think?... Will Alaric and Jeremy figure it out?, will Stefan be released from the tomb? and where the hell is Caroline?**


	4. Something is not right

**A/N: Okay so I reread my chapters and notice how many simple mistakes I made example* Mourning instead of Morning - so after I totally complete this story I'll go back and fix the mistakes :)**

**SORRY FOT THE LONG WAIT AND SHORT CHAPTER... I promise the next chapter (which includes black lemons, Non-Con) will be posted TOMORROW! :)**

**Thank you all for being so patience!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'**

**(Jeremy POV)**

"Are you sure they just didn't leave?" Alaric asked me.

I had just explained the situation to him about Elena and Bonnie. He didn't think it was anything to worry about. The way he figured, Elena and Bonnie would show up in the morning with a giant headache but nothing to serious. I on the other hand have this nagging feeling that something is wrong, really wrong. He doesn't know Elena like I do. She called on the brink of tears begging me to come and help, and when I show up she's gone? Something. Is. Wrong. I just don't know what...

"No. Elena called me for help, if she was so desperate for me to come then there is no way she would leave without me getting there"my voice was growing louder and louder in volume.

Alaric looked at me thoughtfully. "Okay" Alaric said nodding. "Let 's go back to the house, see if we can find anything."

"Lets go!" I said jumping from the worn down couch rushing to the front door.

"Hang on a second Jeremy" Alaric called after me

"What?" I said looking back at him.

"Would you like to borrow a shirt?" I looked down and noticed for the second time that night I was bare chested "Umm...Yeah, please" I said shyly.

**Teaser for next chapter:**

**'Damon lunged onto Elena ripping her neck open causing Elena to scream. A loud ear piercing scream that warmed the evil darkness that was once Damon's cold insides.'**

**See you tomorrow! ;)**

**This and next chapter is beta-less, so if your a beta that is good with grammar please in box me.**


	5. Darkness has it's way

Wow... That took was so not 'tomorrow'. Yikes! Sorry ;(

Here is the llloooonnngggg over due chapter!

Damon lunges on Elena, his apical fangs ripping her neck open causing her to scream. Loud ear piercing scream that warm the evil darkness that was once Damon's cold insides. He adores the bliss her pain fill him with. He wants the bitch to suffer. How dare she use him, string him along like some kind of hopeless loser, hanging on to both him and his pathetic excuse for a brother.

She lays underneath him, hitting with all her might, which isn't much. He smiles to himself as he takes another pull of her honey flavored blood. She tastes fucking delectable. Elena mews feebly in anguish. The demon sighs happily.

"Get off" she wants to shriek, but her throat feels tight from tears. Each breath is a struggle with his full weight crushing down on her. Elena can feel her mind creeping into the darkness that threatens to over take her. She can feel herself slowly fading. As a last attempt of survival Elena tries to slap him again before her entity is completely snubbed out, but she can no longer move. Her limbs are too heavy.

Panic bubbles in her chest. _'He's killing me'._

Damon can feel her life slipping away, her heart, which was beating erratically seconds ago, is now diminishing with each mouthful he takes. He reluctantly pulls back. Beautiful, red blood sluggishly runs from the puncture wounds on her neck. Leaning down he sweeps his tongue over the lesion. Fucking her is going to be so much fun, but before they can begin he has to heal her.

Bringing his right wrist up to his mouth he bites though the flesh. Sitting up he straddles her shifting his left hand underneath her while lifting her torso up into somewhat of a sitting position. With his left hand propping up her limp body, he pushes his bleeding right hand to her mouth forcing her head to tilt back allowing blood to trickle down her esophagus.

Elena scrunches up her nose, she can taste something curious. It's mellifluent and dense with a twinge of copper to it. She has tasted it before, but she can't put her finger on it, well whatever it is, it's making her feel extraordinary. The darkness that strangulated her is now lifting, the throbbing from her hangover is now receding, she can feel the over all soreness of her body subsiding.

Damon almost has the urge to laugh as he watches her tiny hands come up and clutch on his right arm, her greedy mouth gulping down more and more of his blood. She hasn't clued on yet, she has no idea it is blood, his blood, she is so eagerly consuming.

Damon can sense that she is only a few sips away from being alert. He cannot wait to see the look of horror on her face as she realizes what she is drinking. Not to mention the major hard on he has been sporting since he decided to abduct Bonnie and Elena is now leaking pre-cum. If he doesn't fuck her soon he might actually explode in his boxers.

As if on cue Elena eyes snap open. Her brown eyes meeting his black veined orbs. Pushing his wrist away she lets out a shrill scream.

"No!" she exclaims loudly.

"What's the matter pet?" he asks in mocking sincerity. "Did you see a Boogey man?"

Elena fights the urge to gag, seeing blood, her blood, visibly staining his usually pearly white teeth. Raising his eyebrow he sees the perfect Elena Gilbert is now an utter mess. Her hair is all knotted and her makeup is smudged. She stares up at him, her brown eyes full of hate, which in turn fills him with joy. Then suddenly he is completely naked, his strong, cold, pale hands ripping at her clothes. Elena squeezes her eyes shut. She is completely exposed, she can no longer delude herself into thinking she could die with the bit of dignity she had left.

She hears his zipper undoing. He is going to rape her and there is nothing she can do to stop the demonic beast. She thrashes about underneath him. _'No matter what, I have to fight.'_

Damon has his tip at her entrance, with one swift thrust he is deep inside her. She gasps in pain her eyes still tightly closed. He quickly pulls out and slams back in. As he continues with his assault, her tender inner flesh tears from the dry friction. She was bone dry when he plunged into her, blood now lubricating each hard thrust. She moans out in agony. Damon growls out in pleasure.

He can feel her hot walls clamping around him, stretching to accommodate him, he always knew he had a bigger dick than Saint Stefan. She feels so good, so warm. His hard, slow, deep thrusts become faster and faster until he is on the verge of vampire speed. Finally with a last drive he ejaculates inside her.

Before getting up he puts his lips to Elena's ear whispering, "Worst fuck I ever had." He gives a quick lick to her earlobe and stands.

With his weight now off her, she curls around herself, salty tears flowing freely. As he watches her body shake with sobs, he hums in gratification when he notices her thighs are smeared with a mix of blood and seed.

_'What a sublime sight,'_ he snickers to himself. Here is Miss Gilbert, stubborn, stupid, Gilbert. Completely unhinged before him, covered in his fluid. It is a truly beautiful sight. _'Next time I have my way with her, I will fuck with her mind a bit. Make her cum, the little bitch might even feel guilty, she might in some way that cumming is a betrayal to the beloved Saint Stefan.'_

He turns away from the weeping girl heading for the ajar cellar door, leaving his shirt, belt and sniffling pet behind. He grabs the cellar handle pulling it closed, but before he shuts it completely he hears a soft moan. He opens the door enough to stick his head in to take a peek at the second cot in the room. Bonnie tries to pry open her heavy lidded eyes.

_'Is that Elena crying? What happened?'_ her fuzzy mind grasps out for any solid erudition.

Her and Elena had been in her Gran's house packing, then they had found an old spell book... Which spell had she used? Feeling the memory of the spell floating away she focuses harder, what incantation did she cast?

Damon beams wildly at the unaware witch. She is awake. Finally.

Again, Sorry about the wait :(

On the bright side I have every detail about this story mapped out :)

A special thanks to my new Beta **Haku2009.**


	6. Too early

**FYI: I have just realized a few months ago that if you hit the story width and expand button it's soooooo much easier to read!**

**This was beta-less. If you see any mistakes in this chapter please PM me and let me know, don't point it out in a review :(**

* * *

Caroline stares at Jeremy, a sullen expression on her face. She had been sleeping when she was awoken to Jeremy's text stating that he was on her porch and needed her to come outside. She wasn't happy to say the least, but dutifully she stripped herself of her nightie and pulled on the first pair of jeans and t-shirt she found, grabbed her phone and headed out the front door.

"They were hanging out? Without me?"

Jeremy and Alaric had swung by Bonnie's grandmother house for clues, the only helpful thing he found was a spell book that had been lying open in the middle of the salt circle . Jeremy can feel his anger and fear rising with the lack of leads. Which brings a certain uptight, control freak, blond vampire who happens to be great at solving problems to mind. That is, if he could actually convince her there actually is a problem. Jeremy told her about the panicked phone call he had received from a drunk and frightened Elena.

Jeremy glares at her "After everything I just told you, that's what you have to say?" He huffs out.

"Yes" she says simply.

Jeremy's face hardens in anger, his face reddening. He opens his mouth as if to shout, but before he can yell out his first symbol Caroline raises a hand in a 'shut it' motion."Because" She continues "Nothing you have told me so far suggest that Elena and Bonnie have been 'kidnapped'" She finishes saying air quoting the last word.

"Except for the fact that there was a broken salt circle." Alaric pitches in from the seated position on Caroline's porch swing. "Which by the way is never a good a sign."

"It also happens to be the reason why I don't want to be the one to have to go to the tomb, and tell Stefan" Jeremy adds.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Stefan until we are positive that she is actually missing." Caroline counters in a clipped tone. "Have either of you even tried checking The Grill before you came over here?"

"The Grill closes at two" comes Jeremy's embittered reply.

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Yeah, but Mat is closing tonight... If Elena and Bonnie had shown up Mat would have no problem letting them hang out until he was finished." She counters in a 'like duh' tone.

Alaric looks at Jeremy his eyebrows raised, as if to say 'she has a point'.

Jeremy swallows his outrage for what feels like the hundredth time. He knows - as much as he wishes it could be true - that Elena and Bonnie are not at The Grill. They're in DANGER. Why couldn't they just have credence in him for once? Trying his best to ignore his frustration, he takes out his cellphone and calls Mat.

After four rings he hears Mats tired "Hello?".

"Hey man, it's Jeremy"

"Oh, hey" He hears Mats voice perk up a bit.

"Listen, I was just wondering if Elena or Bonnie is with you?" He inquires. Though he already knows the answer is no, he can't help but feel a little hopeful that Matt says yes.

"Uh, no..." Comes a perturbed response. Jeremy closes his eyes as his heart constricts painfully. He knew that was the answer he was going to get, but it still hurt for the remainder of what little hope he did  
have, to be annihilated. He looks up at Caroline, who is beginning to look distressed. Due to the fact that her vampire hearing is allowing her to hear every word of the conversation.

"Why, what's up?" He can hear the slight concern in his buddy's voice.

Jeremy closes his eyes as his throat grows tight "They seem to be missing".

There is a pregnant silence. "I just finished closing up The Grill, where are you?" Comes an apprehensive response.

Jeremy nods in understanding, Mats wants to met up with him to help search. "At Caroline's house, her and Alaric are with me... Just meet us at the tomb... We're going to need to tell Stefan. Plus he may have some ideas as to how to find them."

"Okay, see you guys in a bit" Comes the determined reply.

Alaric stands from the swing, promenading past them both toward his car "Lets get a move on".He can tell by Jeremy's face that it had been a no. He didn't want to jump to conclusions about the two missing girls. But as the wee hours of the forenoon drag on by, yet still no answers. He can feel his calm façade melt away. The sooner they all figure on whats going on the better.

Jeremy follows behind Alaric in impatient pursuit. Caroline looks up at the sun, as it peaks up from behind the horizon. She really believed that they were with Mat, where else could they be? She begins to move towards Alaric's car dreading their destination. Stefan is a really valuable friend, she knows how much he loves Elena and respects Bonnie. The thought of breaking this type of horrid news, especially in the powerless and vulnerable position he's in. Makes her feel queasy. Not to mention that the slight worry she has for her best friends has now become anguish.

She digs in her pocket pulling out her cell as she hops in the backseat. "I'm calling Damon.. He's going to want to know what's up."

Alaric starts the car and pulls away from the curb, heading for the tombs. Jeremy stares out the passenger side window glumly. His head is pounding from all the stress, he opens the glove box and pulls out the spell book they had taken from Bonnie's grandmother house. It was important he could feel it, he just doesn't know how.

"Damon isn't answering the damn phone" comes a miffed Caroline.

"Most likely due to a hangover" announces Alaric.

"Should I leave a message?" She asks

"Just call back later" responds Alaric.

"Besides" Jeremy pitches in gravely "This isn't the sort of thing you leave on a voice mail."

* * *

**I know, I know filler chapters suck...**

**Bonnie waking up is next chapter.**

**Any other thoughts? ;p**


	7. Ding! Dong! The Witch is Awake

**BAMON MUH-HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Is it me? Or am I the only one who thinks there should be a dark and AU catagory option?**

**Anyhow, after I have completed this story I will go back and rewrite the first few chapters. I will be changing it all to a third person view. So when the story is done, don't be surprised when you get more alerts!**

**Again this is beta-less, so if you see any mistakes in this chapter please PM me and let me know, don't point it out in a review. Thanks :)**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_'Is that Elena crying? What happened?' her fuzzy mind grasps out for any solid erudition._  
_Her and Elena had been in her Gran's house packing, then they had found an old spell book... Which spell had she used? Feeling the memory of the spell floating away she focuses harder, what incantation did she cast?_

_Damon beams wildly at the unaware witch. She is awake. Finally._

* * *

Bonnie blinks hard, trying to refocus her mind. She can feel a prick at the back of her head, cautioning her to be wary of her surroundings, but the sound of a familiar girl sobbing is distracting her. It takes her foggy brain a few more second to connect the familiar sound to the rightful face... Elena.

She commands her body to get up but it won't respond. "Elena?" She manages to croak out. Her vocal chords sting at the effort.

"Bonnie?" She hears in reply.

Yep. It's Elena. She opens her mouth to ask Elena what's wrong. Before she can manage out the words, vomit comes out instead. Leaning to the side she spews the context of her stomach on the floor and, unfortunately all over herself as well.

She rolls over on her back again and moans. Her head is throbbing. 'That's what you get when you over do it with the magic, and booze'. She scolds herself.

Slowly she sits up her arms shaking as she struggles to support herself. Opening her eyes she looks up. Standing in front of her staring intently , is the figure of non other than Damon fucking Salvatore. Rolling her eyes she looks over to the side of the room where Elena is curled up into a ball. Straining her eyes she tries to make out her face but it's too dark. She feels her mind pricking harder and suddenly she is ice cold. Where is she? Why is Elena crying? Why the hell does it involve Mystic Falls biggest asshole?

She looks up at Damon's face, trying to make out his features. She can feel his intense stare negatively impacting her ability to breath. Taking to instinct, Bonnie ignores the pang of her brain. Reaching out with her mind, she feels around him for an energy. Bonnie takes a sharp intake of breath as she absorbs some of his aura. On the surface it's an execrable darkness, yet her mind draws deeper and deeper until she can no longer sense the sinisterness but a magnetic pull towards it. Her heart aches and she feels a need to merge herself with the entity. Abruptly light turns on pulling her back into reality.

The harshness of the light makes her screw her eyes shut, sending a new wave of nausea over her, not because of the booze this time. No. This particularly rise of bile comes from the fact that she is staring at a hunched over sobbing Elena, a naked hunched over sobbing Elena. Bonnie's emerald eyes widen in shock. Without a second thought Bonnie uses what little strength she has left to stand from the dingy cot,and takes a shaky step towards Elena. Her endurance runs out by the third step, knees buckling she falls straight down. She braces for the impact, but it never comes. Instead she feels strong, hard and slightly cold arms wrap around her.

"Hello, my little Witch"

Her body stiffens, but not because she feels his cool breath tickle her left ear as he whispers, well not completely anyhow. She has become stiff because she can now see the forming of fresh bruises that cover Elena's entire body. She sees -_ oh god_ - blood smeared thighs with a thick white residue. 'Elena was... raped'. Her heart clenches at the realization. 'Damon'.

Damon still has his arms wrapped tightly around his pet. A smirk plasters his face as he listens to Bonnie's heart pound uncontrollably. He can smell the misery and concern radiating from her. Bonnie pulls from his grip and he allows her to do so. Spinning to face him, her emerald eyes look up to meet his. She suppresses the gasp that lingers on her lips.

"Why are you're eyes black?" She demands, her voice shaking with rage. Damon cocks an eyebrow at her and tilts his head to side, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Oh come on little witch, surely you can't be this dense". The sick fucker was_ teasing_ her.

As rage pumps though her veins she uses the adrenalin from it to fuel her magic. Glaring at him she wills aneurysms to explode over and over. Damon yells in pain clutching his head as he sinks to his knees. Bonnie focuses harder willing more and more magic to pop more and more aneurysms. Ignoring the warm blood tricking down her nose, she continues her assault as Damon's yells turn to screams and his screams turn to laughter? Damon let's his hands drop from his head and he gives her a pompous look as he stands. Bonnie's stares at him her eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"Your magic" He takes a step towards her "Has zero effect on me now". He finishes standing inches away from her".

"Not possible" She bites out.

"You're positive about that?" He asks innocently, before closing the gap between them, pushing her against the nearest wall. She tries dousing him in magic fire, but to her horror it isn't working. He chuckles darkly knowing what she is attempting. She starts thrashing out, trying her best to get away, ignoring her body's cry in protests.

"We both know you aren't going to win".

"Fuck you" She yells, bitterness laces each syllable.

"Eventually, but first things first you need a bath" His nose crinkled "I'm not big on the smell of vomit".

She glares at him. " .Hell".

"Nice comeback" He reply's sarcastically.

Then he turns away from her walking out of the cellar. "I'll be right back" He announces as the door slams shut.

Letting out a rigid breath Bonnie sinks to the floor. She closes her eyes as she tries her best to compose herself. Slowly she crawls toward Elena, who is still in the fetal position. With a lot of effort she pulls herself up and sits on the cot.

"Elena" She says softly.

She reaches her hand out to stroke Elena's forehead, but she stops herself. Maybe it was best if she waits for Elena to initiate the first contact, she doesn't want to trigger anything.

"Bo-Bonnie" Elena responds in a barely audible whisper, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"You're going to be okay" Bonnie tries to sound matter-of-fact, but it sounds hollow even to her own ears. "

Elena just whimpers, hugging herself tighter. Bonnie looks around, rightly assuming it to be the cellar in the Salvatore's basement. Hearing the cellar door open, Bonnie turns her head toward Damon in disgust. Damon winks with his dull black eyes and smiles strutting toward her bare chested wearing only a pair of black jeans. He holds a mop and bucket of soapy water and sets both items down before facing Bonnie again.

"Stand up" He orders. Bonnie just sits there staring at him.

"Fuck off". She wouldn't stand up for the prick even if she did posses the strength to do so.

His smile fades and he raises an eyebrow at her. Using his vampire speed, he picks her up and throws her over his bare shoulder.

"Bonnie's puke better be cleaned up before I get back" He growls to Elena "Unless you want round two". There is no response from Elena. Damon walks out of the cellar slamming the door closed behind him.

Bonnie's slams her small fists against his back, which has no effect on him. Not only because he's a vampire but also because she has virtually no strength left. He runs to the upstairs bathroom, and sets her down on the toilet seat to sit, knowing she doesn't have the strength to stand.

Damon walks over to a cabinet in the corner and opens a door. Bonnie watches him wearily as he grabs a brand new toothbrush among the other stash of toiletries. He opens the package and pulls out the yellow handled toothbrush and walks to the sink. Which is conveniently next to the toilet.

He turns on the water and wets the brush then adds a dab of toothpaste before offering it to Bonnie. She glares at him before grudgingly grabbing it. He smirks wordlessly at her while she snarls in return. She has no plans on doing what he wants, but the taste in her mouth is so vile that she can't bare it.

He turns away and begins drawing a bath in the claw foot tub. Bonnie scrubs at her teeth and tongue while she keeps an eye on Damon's actions, but lets her mind wonder. _'Shit he was serious about the bath... What the hell turned Damon like this? How was she and Elena going to escape, since their captor was a deranged vampire who was immune to her magic? And if he really was immune to her magic why could to feel him with it earlier?'_ Still sitting she leans over and spits in the sink.

With the tub full Damon shuts off the water. He grabs the toothbrush back from Bonnie who is done brushing, and chucks it in the trash.

He stares at her "Try to stand" he commands.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Pet" She states, fury wavering in her voice.

He just stands there for a few seconds while he smiles at her. Fucking smiles. Before he smugly says. "That's the same thing Elena said to me before I fucked her".

Bonnie feels her mouth slack open and her eyes bulge as she stares at him in shock.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" He asks mockingly.

Bonnie is shaking from pure unadulterated hatred, and for a fleeting second she is glad she can't use magic on him. Because if she could she would kill him. She would kill him slowly and painfully, and she knows she would enjoy every second of it. 'I am not a killer' she yells at herself mentally.

Faster than she can realizes, she is being picked up and submerged in the warm bathtub. Her head sinks underneath and she gasps in surprise. Filling both her mouth and lungs with water. Damon pulls her head above water as she coughs up the liquid that is blocking her airways. As she chokes Damon pats her back gently yet firmly.

"Ev-il p-pr-prick" She sputters.

He ignores her comment and lets her go since she is sitting up steadily on her own. Then he grabs the front of her shirt and rips it, pulling the soaked torn blouse from her body. She desperately smacks at his hands. She screams obscenities, kicks and swats at him as he continues to tear each clad item from her body, until she is completely naked. Humming in satisfaction he rakes his eyes up and down her beautiful body.

Her eyes are wide and as she stares up at him with hatred and fear. Her knees are drawn up to cover her private areas. Reaching down he grabs hold of her feet and pulls, forcing her to either reach for the sides of the tub to hold herself above water, or sink to the bottom again. Her hands clutch the tub and as she tries to wiggle her feet from his hold, splashing water out of the tub all over the floor.

Her tits are amazing he decides. They're plump and perky, the nipples are small, cute and a few shades darker than the rest of her body. Her hips are shapely yet toned and her pussy isn't shaved but it isn't overly hairy, 'She trims'. He thinks approvingly. As let's go of her feet she immediately pulls her knees back up to her chest. She feels dirty under his harsh still has dried blood beneath her nose pointing out her overworked mind. Damon keeps watching Bonnie as she closes her eyes attempting to control her labored breaths. She's exhausted from all the magic she had used, plus she was still hung over.

Damon walks around the tub so he's standing behind her head. He kneels down his pants getting wet from the now soaked floor. He bites his right wrist drawing blood then he quickly grabs Bonnie's full left mound of flesh. She lets out a surprised gasp and Damon uses the opportunity, putting his wrist against her open mouth. She tries to wrestle away but Damon just holds on to her as he forces her to gulp down more and more blood. When he is satisfied she has enough he lets her go.

"You're a monster" She says appalled.

"Oh honey, I've been called worse."

"Leave! I want to bath alone. Better yet let us go!" She says bitterly.

"No, you're mine" He growls. "And besides why would I miss all this fun?"

He grabs the shampoo and pours some on Bonnie's scalp. She tenses as she feels his fingertip touch her scalp. She tries moving from his reach but he yanks her back toward him. "Bonnie" He warns her, his voice deep with annoyance. Either let me bath you, all of you" He says pointedly... I'll just have to resort to bathing, Elena".

Freezing at his last word, Damon grins knowingly,_ 'Bonnie's kryptonite'._

He resumes his work. He lathers her hair, rinses it, adds conditioner and rinses again. Then he grabs a cloth and lathers it with soap. Bonnie wants to scream and pull away firm his sickening touch but the thought of Elena going though this in her delicate state stops her from moving an inch.

He explores more and more of her skin with the soapy cloth. He rubs away the blood from her face, and down hers arms. He takes his time rubbing imaginary dirt from her breast and she swears she might puke again. Every horrid second she spends in his bathtub while he explores her body, the dirtier she feels.

He begins to go lower and lower until he's washing her inner thighs. Bonnie tries her best to stay still, as the urge to snap her thighs close nags at her. Damon ditches the cloth and uses his bare hand instead to sneak further up her thigh. Damon's member is fully erected for the second time tonight (one of the perks of being a vampire). Bonnie's body is rigid, and her eyes are shut tight as his hand continues up till her is actually touching her there. Her body screams at her to at least try to put up a fight, but her the image of Elena's hunched over image is seared into her brain.

Involuntarily she sucks in a sharp breath when she feels his digits stroke her clitoris. His cock twitches with glee at the sound. With her eyes still closed she covers her face with her hands. _'I. Will. Not. Cry.'_ He circles her nub slowly, then slids down further and sticks two fingers in and immediately stops.

"Open your eyes" He says, voice soft yet stern.

'Oh shit. Here we go'. She slowly peeks up at him beneath her lashes.

"Bennie Bennett" His voice is deep and lascivious "You're a virgin" It isn't a question.

"That's none of your fucking business" She snarls, her cheeks gain a bit of redness.

"Oh on the contrary" He sing songs, resuming wiggling the finger inside her gently "It is definitely my fucking business".

Bonnie bites her lip at the new found discomfort between her legs. Pulling his fingers out he resumes massaging her clit. With his free hand he unzips his pants and pulls out his throbbing member. It's still coated in Elena's blood, he ignores that while he strokes himself. Bonnie hears the sound of flesh on flesh realizing at once what he was doing with himself. She doesn't know whether she should be revealed that at least he isn't making her please him.

He picks up speed, the water splashing in rhythm with his moans as he feels himself inching toward his release, he smiles as her hears Bonnie's heart rate double, she's almost there too.

When he first realized she was awake his initial reaction was to fed from her and fuck her right away. He stood in the dark watching the dazed and confused emotions flicker over her face. Right before he was about to lunge down and bite her, Bonnie's searching eyes landed on him, it only took a second for something to click. He still wants to feed from her, and plunge into her sex over and over, but he in a different way. He wants her body mind and soul_ 'Wait, what?'._

Bonnie can feel a pressure in her lower abdomen, she takes a deep intake of breath trying to ignore the hands of a the vile monster. His hand speeds up and she explodes seeing white. She ignores the tightness of hr throat and represses the strong urge to cry. With a load groan Damon cums just after.


	8. Blood Lot's of blood

**A/N :**

**Chapter 8 is up!**

**Again I beta-ed this me self soooo all (probably a lot) mistakes are mine. If you find one PM and lemme know where and I will fixer up! Please don't point them out in a review :D**

_Previously:_

_Bonnie can feel a pressure in her lower abdomen, she takes a deep intake of breath trying to ignore the hands of the vile monster. His hand speeds up and she explodes seeing white. She ignores the strong urge to cry. With a loud groan Damon cums just after._

* * *

Jeremy fiddles with the two bags of blood in his pocket that he had taken from the cooler in Alaric's trunk. Hoping he'd be able to slip them to Stefan without Kathrine knowing. When vampires go without blood for an extended amount of time their body starts to shut down. Jeremy knew this fact, because Alaric had explained it to him, but he hadn't seen the effects of it first hand until now. He stands in the tomb entrance watching Stefan stiff body sitting on the floor. Stefan's skin a grayish color almost transparent with a texture one would assume was leather.

"Hey guys' Stefan's creaky voice greeted the trio.

Jeremy looks down at his feet while Alaric and Caroline glance at each other.

'What's wrong?" Stefan asks solemnly.

"Elena and Bonnie are missing" Alaric says immediately

Caroline grimaces "Way to break the news".

Stefan's jaw clenches, his eyes narrowing "How long?"

"A couple of hours" Jeremy speaks up finally finding his voice. "Elena called me, Bonnie passed out because she over used her magic, Elena was drunk and she was freaking out. I told her to stay where she was at Bonnie's Grams house. I got there twenty minutes later but they were both gone."

"Has anybody told Damon yet?" Stefan asks, his voice is cold and hard.

"I keep calling but no answer, I also left him like a hundred texts!". Comes Caroline's prompt reply. "Maybe we should call the police?" Caroline high voice echoed voice bounce though the small space.

"This is mystic falls, cops never help with this stuff The council would just cover it up." Added Alaric in a much calmer fashion "How about a tracking spell?".

"Does anybody else know a witch besides Bonnie?" Jeremy questions.

"Like Alaric already mentioned, this is mystic falls" heads snap over to the eerily familiar voice. Katherine is standing close to where Stefan sits. Her skin has the same texture as Stefan's. Her hair is matted, skimpy black dress torn to bits and her skin is covered with grim. Yet a sly smile hints at her lips. "You can always find a witch if you look hard enough, and I happen to know where the best tracking witch resides"

"Who?" Jeremy demands

Katherine raises her hand and places it to her forehead head " I'm so thirsty I seem to have forgotten" She glances at Jeremy knowingly.

"I'm not stupid Katherine".

"Debatable" she counters .

"If I give you blood you won't tell me where the witch is anyways... If she does even exists..." Says Jeremy.

"She does, I can assure you that. So if you want your precious Elena and her sidekick witch back, you guys will just to have a little trust"

"Trusting Katherine Pierce is one of the fastest ways to end up dead."  
Bites out Caroline.

Katherine rolls her eyes in annoyance " You have something I want and I have valuable information that you need. Bonnie is a Salem witch, obviously whoever took her has to be powerful as well."

"What do you want in return?" Alaric inquires stonily.

"Blood. Lot's of blood."

"Done" States Jeremy.

"Well I'm not . When you guys attempt to get out Stefan of this hell hole, I want a guarantee that I'm getting out too. "

"_No_ way" Caroline yells out.

"Then, _no_. Name" .

We can find a witch without the help from " Caroline looks over to Kathrine racking her eyed up and down her "it".

"Ouch, that really hurts" Kathrine's sarcastic voice mimicked.

"Finding a witch will take some time" Says Alaric.

'Time we don't have" Stefan says.

Jeremy nods slowly. "Fine. It's a deal"

Kathrine Smiles "Amoria Pudeator".

"Ever heard of her?" Jeremy directs to Stefan.

"No." Stefan answers "But Damon is the one who knows and keeps tabs on witches, he would know."

"Where is she?" Jeremy asks Kathrine.

Jeremy felt weird staring into the brown familiar orbs of a vampire girl - or evil bitch as he and so many prefer to think of her- and knowing that she wasn't really Elena.

"The blood first".

Jeremy grabs a bag from his pocket and throws it to Kathrine, she catches it easily. She pulls the top off and sucks it dry. Jeremy tosses the second bag to Stefan. Stefan's eyes are already veined black from the smell drifting from Kathrine's now empty bag. He captures the bag and simply rips though the bag with his fangs. Kathrine throws her bloodless bag toward Jeremy.

"I said lot's of blood, one bag is not going to cover it."

Kathrine and Stefan's skin color has improved dramatically but one bag of blood each is not enough to completely heal them.

"That's all you're going to get until we met this so called Amoria" Alaric uses his strict yet professional teacher voice.

Kathrine glares at Alaric raising an eyebrow. "I'm over five hundred years old. Don't speak to me like one of your mindless pupils".

"He wouldn't have to, if you weren't such a whiny bitch!" Comes Caroline snarky reply.

Before Kathrine can retort, Jeremy cuts in "Stefan, are you alright man?"

Stefan sits in the same position he has been in since the trio had entered. But now his head was down staring at the empty bag, eyes stilled veined his fangs still extended, like it would magically fill itself. With no response Jeremy calls to him again.

Stefan blinked slowly his face returning to normal. "What?" He asks looking up at Jeremy's neck.

'Are you alright?"

Stefan shakes his head and regains his composer. "Yeah" he answers while he stands up reluctantly tossing away the empty bag.

"She lives in an old cabin in the woods behind the 'Gas and Go' beside the abandoned Millers Farm" Kathrine finishes with a sigh.

"If you're telling the truth we'll send Caroline in with a cooler of blood" Says Alaric.

"Oh joy" responds Kathrine sarcastically.

"Get a hold of Damon, let him know" Adds Stefan.

"I will" answers Caroline.

The trio head out of the tomb, Alaric opens his car trunk. Jeremy helps him lift out the cooler of blood. "Caroline you stay here. Keep calling Damon while you wait for Mat. We're going to head over to see the Witch. Jeremy will text you and let you know when to bring them the blood".

Caroline pouts a bit, she wanted to go with them and help. "Okay" she agrees.

Caroline takes a seat on top of the cooler. "What if Damon doesn't answer?"

"If he doesn't answer, we'll head over to the boarding house our self" Alaric answers while he and Jeremy get in his car.

Caroline dials Damon's number again while the two drive off._*Berr-Ringggg* What the hell are you doing Damon?_ Caroline asks herself as she hears_ *Berr-Ringggg*_ again.

**Have any ideas you want me to incorporate into the story? Especially about sex scenes because I need ideas about that lol. Review and let me know!**


	9. Barbie is Calling

**I am my own Beta, all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer:**

**THIS IS A DARK ( I REPEAT) DARK STORY. If you cannot handle that please do not read.**  
**There will be more rape and violence in upcoming chapters. This story contains no 'fluff' or 'lovey dovey' endings! You have been warned (again).**

**I do not own TVD, just the plot.**

**-Thank you.**

* * *

_Caroline dials Damon's number again while the two drive off.*Berr-Ringggg* What the hell are you doing Damon? Caroline asks herself as she hears *Berr-Ringggg* again._

* * *

He stands against the wall in the guest room as he observes her. The oh-so stubborn Bonnie. He breaths in deeply, inhaling her scent. Oh God, she smells so sensuous it physically hurts him. He had enjoyed their moment in the bathroom. He had knew she lacked experience in the romance department, but he had no clue how deep her inexperience ran. A virgin. Bonnie stirs in her sleep, shifting the sheet slightly off her oblivious form causing the blanket to reveal half of her naked chest. Damon suppresses a growl at the sight. _mine._

It had taken all his might to rub her rather than taking her in the tub. Even now it takes all his will power for him not to pounce on top of the unaware witch, and sink himself into her. His black eyes burn as he watches her. He feels his phone vibrates once again in his jeans. He takes it out to see - to no surprise, but annoyance - that it was Barbie calling, yet again. _'Oh fuck off'_ he thinks before slipping his phone back in his pocket.

After Damon had finished bathing Bonnie he had picked her up and thrown her in the guest bathroom that connects to his bathroom. A huge smile graced his features as he locked her in from the outside. She had pounded on the door screaming obscenities while demanding to see Elena. He had listened to her from the bathroom tub relaxing into the bubbly hot water.

After throwing every item within her reach Bonnie searched though all the empty drawers, searching for any clothes, but there were none.

"Blood sucking bastard!" She exclaimed before falling to her knees. She clutched herself in a makeshift hug before she screamed in frustration. _I will not cry_, she told herself yet again, _I can't_. She ended up ripping off the sheet from the bed and using it to cover her naked torso. Eventually she fell asleep, ignoring the comfy bed, and using the hard ground instead.

Damon stayed in the tub for a bit listening to her steady breathing before getting out. He got dressed in his own room, and went downstairs to deal with Elena. She had cleaned the puke up, but the smell of it still lingered in the air, accompanied with the smell of blood and musk.

He walked into the cellar taken aback to see Elena sitting up on the cot, her knees were drawn up together while her hands were wrapped around them.

"Look who's up" he mocked her.

She didn't respond right away, instead she lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes were red rimmed, and dried tears were visible on her cheeks along with the ruined mascara.

"What's wrong with you Damon?" She asked softly, her voice raspy from the sobbing.

He beamed at her "Nothing Elena, I'm a vampire, this is what vampires do... We take what we want and we don't give a damn".

She shook her head violently, her sore eyes welled up again. "No" she whispered. " something is wrong."

"I just fucked you, and had an amazing moment with Bonnie, I would say that everything is going quite well for me."

"Don't hurt her" Elena's voice grew louder with a distressed tone at the mention of her friend "please".

"Did you know Bonnie is a virgin?" Damon already knew the answer, but he had known that the question would devastate Elena.

"Damon..." Elena pleaded, trying her best to reach out to any shred of humanity she could find left in the monster before her.

"Oh don't worry, she still is" Damon smirked at her with cold black eyes "for now anyway".

Elena began to shake. She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks yet again. "I'll do anything you want. Just, I'm begging you please, please don't hurt Bonnie". It killed her to say that, but she would do anything to protect her friend from the pain she had suffered. Even if that meant she would have to suffer again.

Damon snorted at her words, and walked toward her while Elena shrank back. He continued forward until he was inches away from the cot she was on. "I'll take what I want, from whomever I want, when I want to."

Damon lurched forward and yanked Elena's face. Elena gasped in surprise but didn't move any part of her tired and abused body. "You will walk upstairs and shower. You will not leave this house or seek Bonnie. After you are done showering you will return to the cellar, do you understand". Damon compelled Elena.

"Yes" She responded before she complied with his orders without hesitation.

While Elena was upstairs he used his vampire speed to grab one of her outfits from Stefan's room and threw it on the cot for her. He had pondered what the best form of action would be dealing with Elena. He decided killing her now would make Bonnie unmanageable, so he opted for the obvious choice, and the funnest... Use Elena against Bonnie. It had work earlier while he had bathed Bonnie and he had no doubts it would work again.

Damon walks closer to Bonnie's still unconscious form, while he steps over the various items that lay smashed, and broken on the ground. Reaching out his hand he traces his finger tips against her right cheek. He leans down slowly, hovering himself above her by putting his hands beside her head to keep his weight off her, his face inches from hers. He feels her calm breaths against his lips. He sweeps his tongue out against his lower lip before he gently presses his mouth against hers. He begins to pull away before he feels Bonnie's arm clutch around his neck subconsciously pulling him down. His eyebrows draw together in surprise until he realization sets in _'she still sleeping'_. Damon allows himself to be pulled down, and is immensely pleased when he feels Bonnie's plump lips meeting his again. He lowers himself she his body is flush against hers. He can hear her heart speed up as he pushes his tongue into her hot mouth. Bonnie moans into the kiss. Damon detaches from the kiss so he can nibble and caress the left side of her neck.

Bonnie moans again her eyes flutter, she is in limbo between the sleep world and reality. Damon continues his delicate kisses on her neck whiles he grinds his private against Bonnie's. He relishes the friction while simultaneously cursing the thin sheet between them. He begins to nuzzle his way down to her chest, eyeing her exposed bosom before latching on.

Bonnie begins rocking her hips along with Damon, He can smell her arousal. Her breathing increases before she moans again, but this time it's a name.

"Oh, Jeremy"

Damon immediately freezes and detaches from her breast with an audible_ 'pop'_. _'Jeremy?, she has a thing for Jeremy?!'_ Damon feels white hot rage flushing though him _'that little fucker is dead'._

Damon returns his attention back to Bonnie neck. He fondles it gently before he sinks his fangs roughly into her smooth, delicate skin. Bonnie eyes fly open with a shrill shriek. Instantly the events of last night rush to the front her mind. She begins to thrash around trying to distance herself from the siring pain.

Damon continues to fed while he grabs her arms and pins them to the floor.

"Get off" She shouts, while she continues to struggle free.

He pulls away, her blood dripping from his chin. He glares at her, his mouth stretching wide into a cruel grin. "Good morning, Witchiepoo".

"Where's Elena" She inquires angrily .

Damon releases her wrists and stands up. "I left some clothes for you on the bed" He responds ignoring her question. Bonnie stares up at him, raising her head in defiance. "Stay naked if you wish, I don't mind" He states while he raises an eyebrow. He turns on his heel and leaves the room. Locking the door behind him. He begins walking downstairs hearing Bonnie banging on the door  
"Let me out Damon! Damon where's Elena? Damon!" She screams.

He walks into the parlor and pours himself a glass of bourbon. His hands shaking in anger. _'How dare she think of that vile little twerp?_' He downs the glass in two gulps then pours another. He has no clue why it bothers him so much, it just does. _'Why are you waiting so long to do her? Just fuck her already'!_ He finishes off his second glass. He wants to posses her, all of her, but he doesn't want to hurt her, not really. He feels his pocket vibrated yet again.

Without even looking at the I.D he answers his phone. "This better be good Barbie."

"Damon! " He hears Caroline's voice annoying say "Elena and Bonnie are missing"

Damon smiles at the Blondes panicked tone. "What?" He asked, fending confusion.

"We can't find them, so made we kinda made a trade with Kathrine".

"What?" He asks again, the confusion real this time

"We gave her blood for a name of a tracking Witch, Amoria Puda-something"

Damon clutches his cup in anger "Amoria Pudeator?"

"Yeah that's it" confirms Caroline.

Damon squeezes his eyes shut, Amoria is one of the best tracking witches he has met. She will have no problem finding the girls.

"Alaric and Jeremy are on their way to see if she's home-"

"Where are you?" Damon probes

"The tombs, waiting for Mat"

"I'll be right there" Damon tells her, then hangs up the phone without another word.

He cries out in rage, throwing the empty glass against the wall. He needed to figure out a plan quick, or his play time would end before it really even began.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated :D


	10. Red Hair, Black Shades

**105 followers? 72 reviews? You guys are awesome!**

**Please read IMPORTANT:**

**Damon is starting to have strong desires (psychotic obsession) towards BONNIE, but he will still be taking his anger out on Elena. You will find out what happened to Damon soon.**

**I am my own Beta, all mistakes are mine.**

**All mistakes are mine :P But don't worry, after completion of this story I will re-edit the whole thing :D**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own TVD, just the plot.**_

* * *

_He cries out in rage, throwing the empty glass against the wall. He needed to figure out a plan quick, or his play time would end before it really even began._

Alaric and Jeremy had gotten a text from Caroline while they were halfway to the destination '_I got ahold of Damon, he's on the way to the tombs He said he knows Amoria'._

"Hello?" Jeremy calls out while knocking on the front door.

Jeremy was apprehensive about climbing up the rickety and rotting staircase to the equally unmanaged porch. It looks as if the house has been abandoned for more than fifty years. The windows are all boarded up, and the gaps among the wood has broken glass peeking out.

"Anybody in there?" Jeremy calls out.

"Who are you?" He hears a woman's voice through the door.

"My name is Jeremy Gilbert and I'm with my friend, Alaric Saltzman."

"What do you want?"

"Your help"

Jeremy hears a faint sigh of annoyance "With what?"

"A spell" clarifies Jeremy.

"There is no such thing as magic, I'm not a witch and, even if I was, I wouldn't help you. So go away"

"Wait- Amoria"Jeremy calls out in panic. "Katherine Pierce sent us."

There was a long pause, before Jeremy hears a lock slide and the door is pulled open.

"What does she want?" She asks.

She has long red hair that is pulled up into a high ponytail. Her completion is very fair, almost transparent. She has light brown freckles scattered on the apples of her cheeks. Her eyes are a steel grey and, she has on a simple black top and a pair of dark wash jeans.

"She's stuck in a tomb in mystic falls. It was warded with a spell to keep vampires trapped inside."

"Who trapped her there?"

"Uh" Jeremy falters "Us" he motions to himself and Alaric "and a few friends".

She looks at him, her expression hard "So why do you want to release her?"

"It's a long story" Jeremy replies.

She takes a step back, opening a passage into her home, she gestures her hand in a 'come in' motion "If you want my help, I'm going to need to know everything. "

* * *

Damon runs through the woods towards the tombs. He avoided his car knowing the risk of Caroline picking up a faint scent of the girls. He continues running until he reaches an opening leading to the tombs entrance.

Mat has the back of his old rusty pickup down, and both Caroline and Mat are sitting on it. He stops a few feet before Caroline and Matt.

Caroline scrunches her noise and leans back. "Oh my God Damon, did you bath in cologne?"

"Your two best friends are missing, and your concern is about how I smell?" Damon asks.

Caroline scoffs at him "I can multi task".

"And yet, nobody has a clue to where Bonnie or Elena is? Yeah, great multi taking"

Caroline scowls at him "I'm not the one who wouldn't pick up my phone!" She yells at him.

"Well I'm here now, Blondie"

"Screw you!"

"Been there, done that"

Caroline rolls her eyes in distaste at Damon. Mat stands and puts his arm around her. "Come on guys, we all need to calm down." Mat looks at Damon, but only sees his reflection since Damon is wearing dark tinted sunglasses. " I know you're upset because Elena is missing Damon, but come on man. Don't take it out on Caroline."

Damon clenches his fists close. In this moment he wants nothing more than to rip out Caroline's heart and snap Mat's neck. The only thing that stops him is his two new forms of entertainment at home.

"You two stay here. I'm going to check out the town see if I can find anything" he says.

"You just got here!" Caroline says angrily.

"Yeah, and now I'm leaving. Text me and keep me up to date." He says before turning, and running back towards the woods he just came out.

"Damon-" he hears Caroline yell before he hears mat "Just let him go, Care"

He keeps running until he can no longer hear the two morons in the tomb, and he doesn't stop running until he is about a hundred feet in front of Amoria's house, yet still hidden in the back woods.

"Shit" he breaths out as he watches Amoria exit her home with Alaric and Jeremy. The three of them enter Alaric's car and drive off.

* * *

Both Jeremy and Alaric were surprised walking into Amoria's house. While the outside of the house deems it unlivable, the inside is quaint and fully furnished.

"And now we need to release Stefan and Katherine..." Jeremy concludes.

Amoria nods while closing her eyes in thought before speaking. "Very well, I'll release Katharine and...Stefan from the tomb".

"What about the tracking spell?" Inquires Alaric, echoing Jeremys exact thought.

Amoria sighs "Look, I hate Katharine. The only reason I'm even opening the tomb is because I owe a debt to Katharine, and I always pay my dues."

"Please" Jeremy begs "We need to find them"

"You said this witch was a _Bennett_. The Bennett line of witches are a pure and untainted magic source. Whatever was able to take her must be strong... And honestly, I don't risk my life, especially for people I don't know."

"We're not asking you to" Alaric states "We just need you to do the spell, and we'll do everything else".

Amoria remains silent for a moment deep in thought before giving a nod. "Alright, I'll do it".

Jeremy breaths in relief "Thank you".

"Don't thank me yet" She says.

"Could you do the tracking spell before the tomb?" Alaric questions.

"No, I don't know how much magic it will take to open the tomb. Tracking spells don't take much power, but it does require some magic. The magic I perform right before I open the tomb could decide between life and death for me."

Bonnie's grandmother flashes in Jeremy's mind, and he nods in understanding. He feels his stomach clench.

"Okay, let's go release the devil from her cage" Amoria stands from the kitchen table they're seated at, and walks towards her front door. The two boys follow her and head to Alaric's car.

* * *

**Have any ideas you want me to incorporate into the story? Review and let me know...**

**Stay Demented!**


	11. Better than expected

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE CHANGED MY PEN NAME FROM:**

**Vampireloverr16 TO DarkerSmileForever.**

**Check me out on Tumblr – same pen name. My blog is titled 'My Inner Reality.' I write one shots about supernatural for an amazing blog called: DirtySupernaturalImagine. If you like Supernatural, check it out!**

* * *

Jeremy, Alaric, Caroline and Matt wait nervously outside, above the tombs. Amoria had ordered them to stay out while she performed the spell.

"She's been in there for forty minutes" declares Caroline impatiently.

"It takes time" says Alaric.

"But what if she passed out or something!"

"If she passed out we would hear Stefan yelling for us, Care" Matt inputs, his voice soothing.

"Hey, guys" all four heads snap to Stefan, who is now standing at the top of the staircase holding a frail looking Amoria.

"Stefan!" Caroline exclaims happily.

"Is she okay?" asks Jeremy

"Yeah, she's just really weak at the moment" Stefan says, sympathy is his voice.

"Her pulse is a-" Stefan squeezes his eyes shut "it's slow, but there".

Caroline steps forward extending her arms. "Here, I got her" she says, as she grabs the red headed girl from his arms.

"Thanks" Stefan says. In relief that he can no longer feel her pulse against his body. He can still hear it, but it was easier to resist her tempting scent.

"Well it's been nice and all" Katherine interjects sarcastically "but, I really must be going". As she steps around Stefan.

"We're even now" comes a tired rasp from Amoria.

Katherine turns to look at her "I guess we are" her tone nonchalant.

She turns to Stefan, a sly smile on her face "see you later lover boy" Before speeding off.

Caroline rolls her eyes, even though Katherine is long gone. "Anyways" she says annoyed, before continuing "should we bring her to the hospital, just in case?"

"No, no. Just bring me home. I just need a little rest, then I can do the tracking spell".

"Really?" Jeremy says hope evident in his voice.

Amoria nods in response, too tired to talk at the moment.

Mat opens the truck door and Caroline settles Amoria inside.

As soon as she places the red head down, her phone starts ringing. She looks at the caller I.D.

"It's Damon" she says before accepting the call.

"What?" She asks rudely, hitting the speaker phone button.

"I just found out that there were two guys asking around, looking for a girl, none other than Katharine Pierce yesterday" Damon lies.

"You think they took Elena and Bonnie?" Asks Matt.

"I'm guessing they assumed Elena was Katherine, and Bonnie just happened to be there".

"Do you know who they are?" Stefan puts in.

"No, but I'm working on it." Damon pauses, trying to sound hopeful for the next question "Did Amoria get you out?"

"Yeah" he replies "but now she's weak. So when she's recovered, she's going to perform a tracking spell".

"Well how long will that take?" Damon demands in frustration.

"We don't know" Jeremy says sadly.

Alaric phone vibrates "It's Jenna" he announces. "She's freaking out, since Jeremy wasn't there when she woke up".

"Crap" Jeremy breaths out.

"Did she say anything about Elena?" Asks Stefan.

"Elena told Jenna that she was sleeping over at Bonnie's." Jeremy tells him.

"Okay, that covers today. What happens tomorrow or the next? " asks Matt.

"Amoria's casting the tracking spell today, we'll find them before tomorrow" Jeremy says, trying to figure out whether he's trying to reassure them, or himself.

"We still need a backup plan" Damon's voice comes though the speakerphone.

"He's right" Stefan agrees.

"Alaric, you take Jeremy and Stefan to Jenna's house. Talk to her, if worse comes to worse compel her. The quarterback can take Barbie and Amoria to her house to rest."

"What are you going to do Damon?" Caroline asks "besides bossing everyone else around?"

"What I've been doing already, finding leads." And with that he hangs up.

He smiles at his cell phone. He had been on edge when he watched Amoria leave with Jeremy and Rick. He knew if they saw the tracking spell, it would leave them to his house he would be the prime suspect. So as soon as the coast was clear he ran as fast as he could to the boarding house.

He compelled Elena to stay asleep until he woke her up, then he had stuck her in the truck.

Bonnie was tricky, since he couldn't compel her, but in the end a simple threat against Elena was enough to get her into the backseat.

Damon drove to the furthest for closure lot he could find that was far from his house, and secluded yet still in mystic falls. Using vampire speed he opened the trunk and slung the unconscious Elena over his shoulders before Bonnie could even register that he was no longer in the car.

"You had her in the trunk?" Bonnie spat at him as she got out of the vehicle.

He didn't answer, instead he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the empty basement.

He dropped Elena on the cold cement floor. Bonnie rushed to her. "Why isn't she waking up?" She screeched in anger.

"Wake up, Elena" Damon said in a bored drawl.

Elena's eyes had fluttered open, but she didn't move. She simply looked around in confusion.

Damon grabbed Elena and brought her face to his.

"No" her voice broke as she tried to scramble backward.

"Let go of her!" Bonnie demanded as she threw herself in front of Elena.

Damon flipped his sunglasses back revealing his midnight eyes. "Relax" he growled at Bonnie. "Back off, before I do something you'll regret" he warned.

Bonnie hesitated before she stepped back in worry and anger.

Elena began to cry before Damon caught her eyes.  
"Elena" he influenced "you will not leave this basement until I give you permission. You will not yell out for help. If Bonnie leaves this basement, yells for help, or does anything that seems like she's trying to escape. I want you to bite your tongue off and smash your head against the wall until you're dead."

Bonnie eyes bulged out and she gasped. Damon stood and straightened out. A twisted grin etched his features as he looked at Bonnie.

"I recommend staying put, unless you want to be the reason for Elena's death" flicking his sunglasses back into place.

She glared at him, her throat tight from the angry tears she fought back "you're fucking twisted" she had managed to whisper out.

"Thank you" he said, his grin widening. He turned and strutted up the stairs to the main floor.

Damon got into his car and dialled Caroline's number. He needed to know how long he had until the tracking spell was cast".

"What" he heard the bitch ask.

It was better than he thought as he headed back towards the boarding house. Stefan had been released, which sucks, but he was amped to find that Amoria was weak, so weak, in fact that she couldn't perform a simple spell, which means now is the perfect time to strike.

He drives home at top speed, before getting out and runs to Amoria's house again. He silently curses when he finds no trace of the quarterback, Barbie or Amoria. He growls in annoyance before slumping to the forest floor a few hundred feet from the house. 'How the fuck did I beat them here?' "For fuck sake" he says to himself as he bitterly waits for them to arrive.

* * *

"What the hell Jeremy!" Jenna demands in anger. "I wake up, and you're nowhere to be found. No note, no phone and more importantly, no permission to be out. Where were you?".

"I-" Jeremy tries to explain, well, technically he was going to lie.

Jenna holds up her hand to shush him. "I don't want to hear it"

"But, you just asked-"Jenna purses her lips in anger and stares daggers at him.

"And you" she looks at Alaric pointing a finger at him accusingly "were with him, and never called, or texted to let me know he was safe?". Her breathing is shallow from anger and her hair is a tangled mess as she stands in the kitchen in her nightgown.

"Hi Stefan" she adds as a second thought as she sees him standing behind the two other guys.

"Hey, Jenna".

She look back at Alaric "well?" She asks expectantly.

"I'm sorry" he says sincerely.

She looks at him hard, "really? Sorry is the best you can do? How about an explanation?"

Jeremy glances at Alaric, and Alaric just stares at Jenna.

"Well?"

Stefan moves forward until he is standing in front of Jenna. He stands rigid in concentration as he musters up the will of influence.

"Jenna" he addresses hoping it will work "you knew Jeremy was not here last night, in fact you're the one who insisted he spend the night with Alaric."

"I did insist" she agrees in a trance.

Stefan clenches his teeth together as he thinks of the next compulsion "you also told Elena that she could stay with Bonnie as long as she likes. You won't call because you know she's safe."

"She's safe" agrees Jenna.

Stefan releases Jenna from his compulsion and she blinks a few times.

"I'm going to get ready for work" she smiles at Alaric and gives him a peck on the cheek while pointing at Jeremy "try to do something productive this weekend".

Jenna walks upstairs and the boys hear her door close behind her.

"That takes care of one problem" Alaric says to quickly, because as soon as it comes out of his mouth, they hear Jenna's door fly open as she runs to the staircase. "What do you mean Elena's safe?"

Alaric takes out his phone and quickly sends a message to Caroline.

'Get to Jenna's house, now'

* * *

Amoria is sitting up with her body resting on the passenger door. Matt is driving while Caroline sits in the middle fiddling with the radio.

"Care, just pick a station"

"I'm trying to decide"

"Could you please just turn it off?" Asks Amoria.

Caroline switches off the radio and sits back tapping her fingers against her denim clad thigh.

There is a moment of silence before Caroline blurs out whats on her mind.

"Damon is a dick"

"He's just worried about Elena" counters Matt.

"We're all upset that Elena and Bonnie are missing. It doesn't mean we all have the right to be dicks to each other."

Matt replies soothingly "Damon is just being Damon".

"That's not an excuse, Matt!"

"Salvatore?" Amoria rasps out.

"Yeah, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. You just saved Stefan from the tomb"

"Oh, that was Damon's brother?"

"Yeah" says Matt.

"They don't really look alike" Amoria ponders softly. Caroline nods in agreement.

"They're both really attractive though" adds Amoria.

"Yeah, but Stefan is nicer" Caroline says bitterly "because Damon is suck a-"

"Dick? yeah we know, Care"

"He can be a sweetheart, though" says Amoria.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks.

"Well in nineteen-fifty he was a swell guy".

"In the fifties?" Caroline repeats her voice rising at the end.

"I'm a lot older than I look."

"So, like... You don't age?"

"Oh, I do. For every year a regular person ages I only age a day".

"How old are you then? Asks Matt.

"Eighty-five this December"

"Wow" Matt says.

"And you were friends with, Damon?"

"No, we just shared a bed for about a week".

"Oh" Caroline replies. Before hearing her phone go off.

"Alaric needs me, it's an emergency".

"Should I turn back?"

"No it will be faster if I run"

Matt pulls off to the shoulder and lets Caroline out.

"I'll be right back" she calls behind her shoulder before appending off.

Mat climbs back into his truck. "How are you hanging up?" Matt asks Amoria.

"OK, the sooner we get to my place the better".

"Sure" Matt agrees as he nods his head. "Are we close?"

"Yep. Just turn onto Pinesview drive until you hit the gas station. We should be there in about eight minutes" she tells him, while she keeps her eyes closed.

"Alright".

* * *

"What were you thinking Stefan?"

Stefan looks at Caroline tiredly "I was thinking it would work"

Caroline had to re compel Jenna to override Stefan's failed attempt. "You just got out of the tomb Stefan, and you've only had half a cooler of blood. You're not healed enough to be /compelling/ anyone"

Stefan licks his lips as Caroline brings the memory of the sweet human blood passing through his lips. "I know Caroline" Stefan says.

"You say you know, but-"

"Caroline!" Stefan shouts shocking Caroline into silence while Jeremy and Alaric look at him in surprise.

"I made a mistake, so fucking drop it" he says before storming outside.

Caroline turns to Jeremy and Alaric "Did I say something?" She wonders aloud.

Alaric pats Jeremy's shoulder a silent 'have fun explaining' before he heads after Stefan. Alaric doesn't have to go far because Stefan is sitting on the porch steps. He takes a seat next to him.

"So... How are you keeping up?"

"The best I can in the current predicament" Stefan answers stiffly.

"We're going to find them" Alaric tells him.

Stefan doesn't reply so he continues "we all know how Caroline gets" Stefan gives a short humourless laugh at this. "but you've never snapped at her before".

Stefan closes his eyes, pretending that he can't hear Alaric's hot blood pumping through his veins. "I know" he says sadly.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that, Jeremy" whines Caroline.

"Caroline-"

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have pressed Stefan" She says with a sigh.

"You can be a little... Forceful, sometimes".

"I don't mean to be" Caroline says in exasperation throwing her hands in the air.

"We understand, its been a long day" Jeremy tries to comfort her.

Caroline shakes her head " I just- I just want to find them" Caroline tells him, her throat beginning to tighten from sadness.

Jeremy opens his arms, gripping her into a tight hug "me too" he whispers.

"I should probably apologize to Stefan" Caroline says into his chest.

Jeremy releases her firm his grip "I'm sure he understands".

Caroline smiles weakly at Jeremy before her phone goes off.

"Hey Matt" Caroline answers, pressing speaker phone.

"You don't have to do this d-ahhhhhh" A loud scream cuts Matt short.

"Matt?" Caroline and Jeremy yell in union before the call is abruptly ended.


	12. Vampires Suck

Bonnie isn't sure how much time has passed since Damon left. She paces anxiously while throwing wary glances at Elena everyone once and a while.

Elena is crouching in a far corner starring lifelessly at the cement wall. Bonnie had tried talking to her, but Elena wouldn't respond.

Bonnie crouches in front of Elena again.

"Elena" she says softly "Elena, please talk to me".

Elena continues to stare off in space.

Bonnie feels the pricks of tears threatening to over flow.

"Elena... Please" Bonnie begs.

Bonnie slumps down into a sitting position in front of Elena, placing her head in her hands.

"It's my fault" she hears a hoarse whisper.

Bonnie's head snaps up, Elena is still staring at the wall.

"What?" Bonnie ask hesitantly. She heard what Elena said, but she was hoping against hope that Elena would keep talking.

"It's my fault" she says again, but this time she looks at Bonnie.

"All of it" she says, her voice laced with sadness and guilt.

Bonnie shakes her head "No it's not".

"I'm the one who _made _you do the spell"

"I could have said no Elena, I'm the who cast the spell not you"

"You did say no Bonnie, more than once, but I wouldn't let it go. I just kept pushing, and pushing you into it... It's my fault".

Bonnie is about to argue again, but Elena continues "I-I broke the circle of salt".

Bonnie eyes widen at the admission. "You broke the salt circle?"

Elena nods vigorously, her tears begin streaming down her face. "I told you it was my fault".

Bonnie opens and shuts her mouth, trying to comprehend what she just heard. The circle of salt was the barrier protecting Elena and herself. Since it broke, it means anything could have gotten in.

"Do you remember the name of the spell?" Bonnie questions.

"N-no" says Elena between a sob. "You said it was a difficult one though".

Bonnie looks down as her mind races. She has no idea what spell it was, but one thing is for certain. Damon is connected to this somehow.

"We have to get out of here" she tells Elena. "I need to find the stupid spell book, maybe I can undo this whole mess".

"Can you fix him?" Elena asks so softly, Bonnie barely hears her. Apparently she thinks Damon was affected the spell as well.

"I don't know".

* * *

Caroline doesn't even remember attacking Jeremy. She remembers receiving an alarming call from Matt though.

Since both Caroline and Stefan hadn't been to Amoria's house they couldn't use their vampire speed to rush to her house. Reluctantly Caroline climbed into Alaric's car, with him driving, Jeremy in the front and Stefan beside her.

Alaric drove like a bat out of hell, but it still wasn't fast enough for Caroline. She had been constantly calling and texting Matt, receiving no reply.

"Is that it?" Caroline asked as she saw a small rickety house on a middle of an empty filled, with nothing but trees surrounding it.

"Yeah that's-" before Jeremy could finish his sentence Caroline was out of the car and vamping towards the house.

* * *

Bonnie freezes in place when she hears footsteps. The basement door swings open to reveal Damon. He saunters down the steps, grinning at Bonnie.

"Miss me?" He taunts, his black eyes glowing with intensity.

Bonnie scowls at him, not saying a word as she gets to her feet.

"Aww, don't be like that" he admonishes with a smirk.

He turns towards Elena, who has now made herself even smaller and has her head hidden beneath her arms.

He takes a step towards her, but Bonnie quickly grabs his arm.

"Leave her alone"

He quirks an eyebrow at her, his smirk leaving his face. His eyes flicker down to the hand holding him then back to her face. Before Bonnie can blink he has her pinned against the wall, their chests smashed together. He leans his head in "or what?" He asks his voice dangerously low. Bonnie doesn't respond, but she refuses to turn away from his intense gaze.

After a few long seconds his smirk returns "that's what I thought". Bonnie continues to glare at him as he pushes his body closers to hers.

Damon leans his head even closer to her, and Bonnie refuses to back down.

"Always so stubborn" he says out loud, and for a fleeting second Bonnie wonders if he's talking to her, or himself.

"Just leave her alone, _please_" she adds as an afterthought.

"Why?" He asks.

Bonnie continues to hold his dark gaze. "She's been though enough."

Damon's smirk widens, letting out a humourless laugh "Oh Bonnie, I haven't even begun".

He takes a step away from her, roaming his eyes down her body before extending his hand for hers. She doesn't move. He sighs dramatically before grabbing hold of her hand and yanking her to him.

"Relax Bonnie, I just want to give you the full tour".

* * *

There is blood. Everywhere. Caroline smelt it before she even set foot in the house, but since her friend was in there she thought she could control herself. After all, she needed to save him.

She didn't realize how /much/ blood it really was until she was inside. She was in such a hurry to save Matt, she didn't even think twice when she crossed the house threshold /without an invitation/.

The moment she is inside her senses become overwhelmed with the sight and smell of blood, causing her vampire instincts to take over. Everything goes dark.

* * *

Stefan smelt the blood at a further distance than Caroline had, He immediately stopped breathing.

"There's a lot of blood" he tells Alaric and Jeremy as they begin to pull into the long, county driveway. He clenches his jaw together as he feels his gums throb.-god he's so fucking hungry-

"You two go in, I'll wait out here"

"You're not coming in?" Jeremy asks in confusion.

"It wouldn't be safe" Stefan admits.

Alaric nods in understanding before getting out of the car. Jeremy hops out after him.

"Stay by the car. I'll round the house to see if it's safe to go in" he looks at Jeremy "wait for me" he stresses.

"But Matt,Amoria and now Caroline are in there!"

"I know, but if we don't go in there prepared, we don't come out at all".

Jeremy watches as Alaric disappears behind the old house. Tapping his foot impatiently he looks in the backseat to see Stefan hunched over, fist clenched.  
He looks back at the house waiting for Alaric.

***BOOM***

He hears a loud thud from inside. Without a second thought he darts inside the house. His breath hitches as he runs into the living room and sees the dead body on the couch. Amoria's dead body. Her eyes are wide open, glazed and unseeing. She has large gashes in her chest, where a knife had been jammed in and then ripped out. Her once pristine couch is now ruined. Her blood had seeped into the cushions, and splattered the walls from the harsh thrust of each stab.

Jeremy swallows back the bile that threatens to overspill. He turns away from the body, his head is spinning, forcing him to grab hold of a nearby table to keep his balance.

He takes a deep breath but immediately regrets it as the stench of blood and death fills his lungs. After a few seconds he shakily takes a few steps away from the table. He doesn't get far before somebody lunges at him, knocking him over.

He stares up with wide eyes, he sees Caroline's face. Her eyes are red with black veins, her fangs are fully extended and blood Is smeared all over her face, before he feels a sharp pain in his neck. He screams out and begins to kick, trying to get her off him. His limbs become heavier and heavier until he can no longer move.

"Caroline, it's me. Caroline stop" he pleads with her.

But she is to far gone to stop, and he knows it. Jeremy's eyes start to blur black around the edges and he can no longer feel the pain or anything around him.

**AN:** Plot ideas, scenes and dialogue are always welcomed and encouraged. I will credit you for all and any ideas I use.


End file.
